


Love.

by voidsocks



Series: Miraculous/Love Square One Shots. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18th birthday, Adrienne agreste - Freeform, Adrienne's birthday, Birthday Party, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fem Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff, Male Kagami (Kiyomi), WLW adrienette, WLW ladynoir, lesbians in love, they get to be happy, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsocks/pseuds/voidsocks
Summary: Inspired by "Careless whisper but you're watching your partner dance with someone else" on youtube!Marinette attends Adrienne's 18th birthday.She learns that it's hard to watch someone you love dance with someone else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous/Love Square One Shots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I suggest listening to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUo96f7Qs9c ! It helps with the atmosphere.
> 
> Kiyomi is Kagami but male! I tried to figure out a male Japanese name for her so it still had the same elements of Adrienne being forced into heteronormativity.

[(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUo96f7Qs9c )](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUo96f7Qs9c)

**_I feel so unsure_ **

**_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_ **

**_As the music dies_ **

**_Something in your eyes_ **

**_Calls to mind a silver screen_ **

**_And all its sad goodbyes_ **

-

The tears fell from Marinette’s eyes softly, it wasn’t Adrienne’s fault. It could never be. She knew that Adrienne had a reputation to uphold, that she had to pretend to love Kiyomi, at least in public. Yet, as they danced Mari realised she couldn’t watch, or rather she didn’t want to. Who decided this was a good idea?

-

**_I'm never gonna dance again_ **

**_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_ **

**_Though it's easy to pretend_ **

**_I know you're not a fool_ **

-

As she made her way to the balcony, she leaned against the railing, breathing deeply and wiping the tears from her face. She’d have to check her makeup soon. Why had she come? She knew it would be like this. The answer was that Alya wanted her here, wanted her best friend to have fun with her. 

-

**_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_ **

**_And waste a chance that I'd been given_ **

**_So I'm never gonna dance again_ **

**_The way I danced with you_ **

-

Marinette had waited until the song was over before walking to the bathroom. Luckily she only needed to retouch her face powder. The door crept open, revealing Alya.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it through, I should’ve thought about Adrienne-”

“Alya, you didn’t know this would happen, it’s fine. I need to get used to it.” Marinette gave a weak laugh, hoping to make Alya feel better.

-

**_Time can never mend_ **

**_The careless whisper of a good friend_ **

**_To the heart and mind_ **

**_If your answer's kind_ **

-

Alya hugged Marinette softly.

“If it helps, I’ve seen her eyes wandering to you multiple times. She wants to dance with you.”

“This whole thing is stupid, why did Gabriel decide once to hold his daughter a birthday? Maybe I’m being selfish, I just wish he wasn’t here…” Marinette huffed.

“It’s her 18th birthday, Mari... I know you wish Mr Agreste wasn’t here but… maybe you can get a dance in? We can dance first! So it seems like you two are just friends?” Alya’s plan made sense, no one said that dancing was strictly romantic here.

-

**_There's no comfort in the truth_ **

**_Pain is all you'll find_ **

-

Alya held out her hand, which Marinette took with a grin. They danced for at least half an hour, a mess of awkward steps and heartwarming laughs, it truly helped Marinette almost forget about why she was upset in the first place, dancing in a gorgeous gown with her best friend who was in an equally stunning dress. Alya’s dress was a burnt orange, hugging her curves and showing the slightest amount of cleavage. Mari had caught Nino staring and giggled, it was oh so cute.

-

**_I'm never gonna dance again_ **

**_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_ **

**_Though it's easy to pretend_ **

**_I know you're not a fool_ **

-

She returned to her table, sitting down and taking a sip of champagne. Nino had asked Alya for a dance, so she of course stepped back to let them enjoy their night. She truly had the best friends she could ask for. They were so supportive and caring always. Plagg had obviously found his way to Marinette’s bag, she could feel the tiny movements and vibration from their voices. At least Tikki had someone tonight, maybe Ladybug wouldn’t be completely alone.

-

**_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_ **

**_And waste a chance that I'd been given_ **

**_So I'm never gonna dance again_ **

**_The way I danced with you_ **

-

Adrienne had finally told Kiyomi she needed to get a drink, just to get away for a second. She’d thought about saying so all night. Her eyes scanned the people, eventually stopping at Marinette and moving over to her, sitting down in the chair next to her. 

-

**_Never without your love_ **

**_What am I without your love?_ **

-

“Mari?”

“Oh, Adrienne! I thought you had to dance with Kiyomi?”

“I broke away for a second, I’m tired of pretending.”

Marinette offered Adrienne a look of compassion, reaching for her hand under the table and softly stroking her thumb over the top of Adrienne’s hand. Adrienne blushed softly, smiling at Marinette.

“I promise I’ll tell him soon.”

“You don’t have to rush into anything, it’ll be worth it in the end.”

-

**_Tonight the music seems so loud_ **

**_I wish that we could lose this crowd_ **

**_Maybe it's better this way_ **

**_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_ **

-

“Orrrr… We could escape for a second? I know a couple of rooms around here where we can just… be us”

Marinette lit up for a moment. “But won’t you get in trouble?”

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, plus could I ever leave my lady all alone?”

Marinette laughed softly as Adrienne sat up and led her away by hand. 

-

**_We could have been so good together,_ **

**_We could have lived this dance forever_ **

**_But now, who's gonna dance with me?_ **

**_Please stay_ **

-

As the music played from the hall, Adrienne and Marinette danced to their own rhythm, twirling each other around and laughing. The entire room lit up with their laughter and smiles.

Careless whisper echoed through the hall, the sound traveling up to their room. Adrienne held her hand out.

“May I have this dance, My Lady?”

“You don’t even have to ask”

Adrienne grinned and pulled Marinette close as they swayed to the rhythm, Mari’s head rest on Adrienne’s shoulder. She sighed in content.

-

**_I'm never gonna dance again_ **

**_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_ **

**_Though it's easy to pretend_ **

**_I know you're not a fool_ **

-

She pulled away for a moment to look up at Adrienne, and as they made eye contact it was only them on the Earth, they were the only two in existence. They were  _ made _ for each other. Adrienne leaned in, softly brushing her nose against Marinette’s, as if asking her for permission. She responded in kind by closing the gap between the two. It had been years since they first got together, they were much more experienced than when they were but only 16, kissing for the first time on the Eiffel Tower while transformed.

-

**_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_ **

**_And waste a chance that I'd been given_ **

**_So I'm never gonna dance again_ **

**_The way I danced with you_ **

-

As the moon rose, they lost track of time, staying in the room for almost an hour, sharing loving whispers, the softest of kisses and enjoying their time together for once. Marinette pulled out of a kiss, resting her forehead against Adrienne’s.

“We should go back-”

She was interrupted by Adrienne’s lips on her own.

“Adri-” Interrupted. “Enne” Interrupted.

Marinette laughed loudly, pulling away one final time.

“Fineee, but… I’m going to tell him tomorrow. He can’t control me forever. I’m an adult Mari… If he can’t deal with who I love then… I’ll figure it out.”

Marinette looked up at Adrienne in adoration.

“Oh Chaton, I know you will.”

-

**_Now that you're gone_ **

**_Now that you're gone_ **

**_Now that you're gone_ **

-

Adrienne led Marinette back to the ballroom, where Alya had spotted her and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Marinette, now blushing smiled at her lover.

“By the way, you look amazing in your dress”

“M-Me? I only pulled it together in a week”

“It looks professionally made, Mari, you should give yourself more credit” 

The gown in question was a slightly darker pink than she usually wore, almost a blush pink, there were soft, tulle sleeves that decorated her arms, a sweetheart neckline that accentuated her chest, the dress was tailored to fit her waist, then fall out in a flowy and gentle manner just under. It was off the shoulder, showing off the freckles on her shoulders, matching the ones on the tops of her cheeks.

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You look… gorgeous”

Adrienne blushed. “That means so much coming from the most gorgeous woman on planet earth.”

Adrienne’s dress was black and strapless, it’s neckline was asymmetrical and it had a slit going up to her hip, a daring choice for Paris’ feline super heroine. It was a wonder no one had realised.

-

**_What I did that was so wrong?_ **

**_So wrong that you had to leave me alone?_ **

-

“There you are, Kiyomi was looking for you, Adrienne”

“Oh, tell him I’m over here then”

Marinette looked away from the conversation, seeing Alya walking over to her.

“How are my two favourite lovebirds?”

“Mmm… a lot better now, thank you for earlier” Marinette smiled.

“I couldn’t leave you to look so alone.”

“I know, Alya, you never do”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I have decided sapphic Adrienette/Ladynoir is now my thing, also these are in chronological order! If it is not it will be stated in the summary or notes!  
> ~ Porrim <3.


End file.
